So What is He?
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Danny's life is going good. His parents still dont know his secret, Tucker is a great Best Friend, and Sam's finally his girlfriend. Unfortunetly, the fates like screwing with Danny. A wish gone wrong with Desiree sends Danny to a new place the resembles...Canada? ADOPTED BY RAZER11
1. Prologue

**Author Note:**

**Well, I absolutely love Danny Phantom, and I've recently found Class of the Titans (they have episodes on YouTube). And it's only natural to combine my love *****_cough- obsession- cough* _****of DP with my new found love for Class Of The Titans. I know the title and summary ain't the best….. But I'm only a mere teenager (though I do have actual published works). And this story is what happens when after watching Class of Titans Episode 4, I dreamed of Cerberus and Cujo… weird… and then the next day I dreamed of Danny Phantom meeting the Titans. Ehh… I have strange dreams. Most of my stories are based on dreams. **

**-CWA**

**Title: So… What is he?**

**Summary: Danny's life is going good. His parents still don't know who he is, he's dating Sam, and Tucker is a great best friend. Unfortunately, Danny has bad luck. A wish gone wrong with Desiree, lands Danny in a new place that resembles….Canada?**

**Timeline: DP- Phantom Planet never happened. This happens two years after D-Stabilized (making Danny, Sam and Tucker 16 and Jazz 18).**

**Class of the Titans- During season 1, episode 4 (because I really like that episode, but its gonna be a tad out of order)**

**Disclaimer: ****_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Class of the Titans. _**

**_Because if I owned DP, the show wouldn't be as… childish. It would have more plot, better animation, and not to mention….. A better superhero outfit (the HAZMAT looks good on him though… yumm)._**

**Prologue (Danny Phantom Universe)- Danny's P.O.V.-**

I looked at Sam. We were cuddling under a tree, using the tree as support for our backs. A soft, blue blanket underneath us, a picnic basket beside us, and a soft breeze blowing through our hair. After I admitted my feelings for Sam, and I gave her the class ring, she agreed to go on a date. Turns out, she loved me too. So, here we are, having a picnic. _Sam is finally my girlfriend. My parents haven't found out about my ghost half…. Life is sweet. Well, half life... hahaha._

My ghost sense went off, and I heard some barking. I knew that with those two things combined who it was, so I didn't bother to get up and luckily Sam didn't notice.

"I hope Tucker's having a good time at the Nasty Burger."

I smiled at my lovely Sam, _MY Sam._ "Well, they did just announce their new triple grease nasty meat and bacon cheese nasty burgers. I'm sure that Tuck feels like he's in heaven."

Sam glared, "All those poor animals. Getting eaten!"

"Sam, it's okay."

I soothed her and rubbed her shoulder comforting her.

"You're right. So, how is Jazz?"

"She e-mailed me; she said that the Harvard College is really great."

Sam smiled. I chucked when I heard her stomach growl slightly. Sam blushed.

"You hungry?"

Sam nodded her head, and I'm a bit hungry too. Sam sat up straight, sitting criss-cross, across from me. I sat criss-cross too and grabbed the picnic basket. I grabbed the garlic bread, the sandwiches (one of them being an all vegan sandwich), and the sodas. I put the garlic bread and the sandwiches on a two plates and sat them between us. I opened the sodas and put them beside each plate.

"This looks great."

I smiled at Sam, _Glad she likes it. _I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked into Sam's worried, violet eyes.

"Nothing. I just wish something exciting will happen."

Sam playfully glared,

"You saying this isn't exciting?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant, I just wish for another adventure."

Sam sighed, "I know what you mean. Another adventure sounds nice."

A small blue wisp escaped my mouth, _Oh no…._

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!"

I groaned and Sam glared at Desiree. I transformed into my alter-ego, Danny Phantom. But instead of a HAZMAT suit, it was black jeans, a white shirt, and a black, long jacket with my DP logo on the back. Sam got me to change my outfit last year, I didn't mind though. The suit was getting on my nerves and rubbing in the 'wrong places.'

"Let's get this over Desiree…."

Desiree smirked, "This will be fun…"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't fight me. You will be too busy on your new…. Adventure."

My eyes widen _Oh fudge…._

Desiree smiled largely and a yellow portal formed underneath me, sucking me in. I saw a small blur of green from the corner of my eye and felt the blur hit my jacket, but I didn't pay any attention. I tried to fly away from the portal, but I couldn't. It was too strong.

"SAM!"

"DANNY!"

Sam tried to pull me out, but she couldn't. I was sucked inside the portal, and it closed. I fell unconscious, but I could've sworn I heard barking.

**Author Note: **

**Like it? Good so far? Sam didn't get sucked in, why? Because she didn't actually say (or think) the words, I wish. Danny said the words, I wish. Making Desiree able to do what she did. Make sense? Sorry if it's short, but it is a prologue. As for why Danny's outfit changed, I said that it was two years after D-Stabilized making Danny sixteen (and Sam and Tucker). So, I figured that his outfit would change; he is after all a sixteen year old boy (that would most likely hate wearing spandex). This fic is rated T for…. Titans? Ehh… I'm too safe to actually rate it any lower, and I'm sure the rating will live up to it later (maybe, most likely not).**

**-CWA**

**(P.S. I swear to my jacked up muse that the chapters will be longer.)**


	2. A new face in town

**Chapter 1- A new face in town (Class of the Titans)-**

"Looks like your grandma's dog ain't the only one that went missing." Odie said to Herry. Odie and Harry were currently hanging up a lost dog sign for Herry's grandma's dog on a post outside of their dorm.

Herry turned to Odie and looked at all the Lost Dogs signs posted everywhere. Herry sighed; he looked up when a yellow light flashed in unearthly fashion in the alley behind them.

"Did you see that?" Herry asked as he looked around frantically.

"See what?"

"I saw a yellow light flash over there; come on it might be Chronis!"

"Wait!" Odie yelled at Herry, who was beginning to run to the spot where the light came from.

"If it's Chronis, we gotta call the others. Now!"

"Dudes, come on out! Now," Herry yelled to the dorm building. Soon, Theresa, Jay, Archie, Atlanta, and Neill came running out of the building.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"Come on! We think Chronis might be over here!"

Jay shrugged his shoulders, and followed after Odie and Herry. The others also ran after them into the alley.

"What…" someone quietly moaned.

"What did you see?" Jay asked Herry.

"There was a flash of bright yellow light and a thud sound. I also heard barking…"

"And you thought it was Chronis?"

Herry shrugged at Theresa, "Or one of his pets, but where his pet's at, he isn't too far behind. Besides, it was Odie who said to call all of you guys."

"Shh… did you guys here that," asked Atlanta asked.

"What did you hear?"

Atlanta shook her head at Jay, "I thought I heard someone moan."

"Let's look around."

Everyone obeyed Jay's orders. Odie and Herry looked behind some piles of trash, Neil refused to search because it smelled and would mess up his hair, Jay and Theresa looked behind some of the doors that led to the back of some shops, and Archie looked in the back of the alley behind some dumpsters.

"Uhhh… guys!"

Everyone turned to look at Archie.

"I think you need to see this."

Jay and the others quickly ran over. They peered behind the dumpsters. Theresa gasped. There was a crater that was slightly larger than a human, but the thing that made her gasp was the teen inside the crater. He had snowy white hair and his eyes were closed. He wore black jeans, white combat boots, a white shirt, and a long, black jacket. Theresa could barely see part of a strange symbol on the back of the jacket. The strangest thing was that the guy appeared to be slightly glowing an eerie white.

"Where am I," the guy moaned as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head. His voice had a slight echo effect. The guy opened his eyes.

_Woah._ Atlanta thought, the guy's eyes were glowing a creepy neon green, _didn't think that was possible. _

"Maybe you were right about something about Chronis…" Jay whispered to Herry, who dumbly nodded his head.

"What," the guy said now at least half-way conscious, "Where am I?"

"Canada."

The guy looked at Jay, "That's weird. And who are you?"

"I'm Jay. This is Theresa, Neil, Herry, Odie, Archie, and Atlanta. Who are you?"

"Danny."

Danny tried to stand up, but he fell back down, _Guess the affects of Desiree's strange portal hurt me a bit more than I'd like to admit._

"What do you mean it's strange that you're in Canada?"

Danny laughed at Theresa, "Because last time I checked. I was in Amity Park, Illinois. United States of America!"

Theresa shivered at Danny's laugh. It echoed like his voice. _Weird, _Jay thought, _what is Chronis up to?_

"Well I better head back…"

Danny tried to stand up again, but he fell back over. He held his against the wall as support as he coughed. Everyone's eyes widen slightly when he coughed up a little bit of blood (that was strangely green with a tint of red). Jay's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but Theresa's eyes were the size of dinner plates as she ran over to help Danny.  
"Let me help you. Here, you can come back to our dorm."

"Theresa!" Jay said, shocked, "We don't even know him!"

Theresa narrowed her eyes, "He's hurt."

Theresa and Atlanta helped support Danny as they all walked over to their dorm.

"Besides," Odie whispered to Jay, "This has to do something with Chronis. I mean, the guy's glowing; he has un-naturally white hair, glowing eyes, and his voice echoes. It might have something to do with all the missing dogs too."

Jay raised an eyebrow, "Missing dogs?"

"It looks like Herry's grandma's dog isn't the only one missing. There seemed to be over fifty signs that were lost dogs signs. Its suspicious. And if it's not Chronis, this I think this guy might have something to do with it. Dogs are missing and its right when he shows up. Suspicious."

Jay walked through the door, Odie's words still in his head. _This guy had something to do with it, and Chronis. I know it._

Jay sighed. Theresa helped Danny onto the couch to lie down. Atlanta went to get drinks for everyone. Neil was looking in a mirror. Herry was sitting in a chair. Odie and Jay pulled up two more chairs to sit by the couch.

"So," Herry said, "What's up with the hair and eyes?"

Danny smirked, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh I don't know about that," Jay narrowed his eyes, "We've seen some pretty strange things."

"So have I."

Jay kept glaring at Danny, who was still smiling. Herry was almost laughing, Odie was looking at his electronics, Theresa was glaring at Jay, Archie was a bit confused not knowing what to say and Neil was caught up in his reflection. Atlanta came through the kitchen doors with a tray filled with drinks. Most of them were either coke or water.

"Here ya go." Atlanta handed everyone their drinks, she handed Danny a glass of water and a pill.

"What is this?"

"Pain killer."

"Thanks."

Atlanta blushed slightly, and Archie glared at Danny. Danny, however, was clueless to the attention of Atlanta and Theresa.

"Guys," Odie said, "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Jay and the others followed Odie to another room, leaving Danny on the couch alone with his thoughts.

_They're strange. Their auras are a bit….off. Weird. _

"Guys," Odie said, "Something is affecting the dogs. Me and Herry went to the dog pound before we put up the signs. We didn't find Herry's grandma's dog but the dogs were messed up. They were… beastly and wild. Un-natural."

"Okay," Jay said, "We'll all check it out. Might have something to do with Chronis, or that strange guy on the couch."

"His name's Danny," Theresa said.

"What's your problem?" Atlanta asked.

"Well, how 'bout the fact that he glows! His voice echoes! His hair is white! And dogs are going crazy just before he shows up! He might have something to do with Chronis. Or at least, with the dog thing."

Theresa glared at Jay, "Maybe. But he's innocent until proven guilty. At least, give him a chance."

Jay sighed, "Fine."

"Good."

They all walked back to the living room, and saw Danny sitting upright on the couch.

"Thanks," Danny said to Atlanta, "The pain killer helped a lot."

Atlanta smiled and Archie glared at the still clueless Danny.

"We're going to the dog pound. We need to do some….research, for…. a school project."

Danny smiled at Theresa, "You mean research to find out why something bad is happening?"

"What?"

They all looked at Danny, some with expressions were of confusion, others disbelief.

"I don't know what that bad thing is. But whatever it is, you guys are going to a dog pound to research it. To find out what's the cause and why it's happening."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "How did you know?"

"Because, 1. She hesitated, as if she was making it up as she as she went. 2. It's an excuse my friends and I used a lot. I'm clueless, not stupid."

"Clueless?" Atlanta asked. Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"So," Danny asked, "What's the problem?"

Jay sighed, he had to tell him. Not everything, but some things. "All the dogs are going missing, and when they reappear their beastly and wild. We think…someone we don't like is behind it. So, we're going to the pound to check things out."

"Can I come?"

"Sure."

Danny smiled at Atlanta and Theresa, since it was them that said 'sure.' Archie and Jay glared at him.

"Fine." Jay growled out. Odie whistled, _What's his problem?_

Herry looked knowingly at Jay and Archie, _Totally jealous._ Neil just shrugged. They, including Danny, followed Jay out to the Dog Pound.

**Author Note: Still okay? Danny is smart, and he recognizes the hesitation and excuse line. But he is still clueless. Jay is a bit OOC, but he is jealous. Hehehehe…. **

**And please take my poll that's on my profile, if you can't (like you're not a member of Fanfiction or you have a suggestion of what I should do that's not a poll option), then just put your answer to the poll in your review, (EX: You should do…. And….. or do a story with …..).**

**Anyway, a big thanks to Jeanette9a, because you have reviewed on all my stories. And that means a lot. Thanks bunches!**

**You get an invisible and tasteless cookie (tasteless because it was hard to cook on the invisible oven). Congrats! Seriously though, Thanks. **

**-CWA**


	3. Two dogs of the dead

**Chapter 2-Two Dogs of the dead**

"Woah. Nice doggie." Danny said as a large black dog tried to get to Danny, barking madly. Luckily, the cage kept Danny safe from the mad dog.

"Hey, that's my grandma's dog!" Herry exclaimed as he ran over to one of the cages. Inside was a small dog with long white-brown fur. It would've been cute, but it had two long tusk-like teeth and was barking madly and acting insane.

"Cute.." Danny said sarcastically.

"How did your grandma lose the dog, anyway?" Archie asked.

"Well it was okay, but then he started sniffing as if he smelled something and ran into the woods."  
_So, _Danny thought, _That probably means that whoever or whatever is doing this, attracts the dogs. I hope it isn't a ghost. I may be in ghost form, but these people seem to disregard it as if strange is normal. Weird. And why do Theresa and Atlanta keep looking at me like that?_

Theresa and Atlanta kept looking at Danny with slight love-struck eyes. Archie and Jay were still glaring at Danny. Danny still was clueless, and didn't know about the girls' awed looks (he's sixteen and puberty did him good), and the boys' jealous looks.

"I wonder…" Odie said, "… if the dogs keep going to whatever or whoever is making them this way, then we could put a tracking device on Herry's grandma's dog and have him lead us to….whoever is doing this."

"Good idea," Jay said. Herry whispered to Jay, "What about that Danny dude? He's weird, and looks even weirder, but we can't leave him alone."

"We'll leave him at dorm and forbid him to leave. He won't know it, but if he tries anything, Athena would do something."

Herry nodded thoughtfully.

**Soon after:**

Jay and the others soon arrived at the edge of the forest. They were unaware of an invisible being following them. Danny wouldn't leave them, especially if they could get hurt. He doesn't know what's fully going on, or what was with the short-purple-haired lady that was in the kitchen, but he still wouldn't, couldn't, let some people get hurt. He was smart enough to make a fake mannequin to lie on the couch with a blanket to make it seem like he was sleeping. That way, if that strange lady checked up on him, she would still believe he was sleeping. He turned invisible and intangible and left the house to follow the Titans in their car.

"Okay," Odie said, "The device is set. Let him go Herry."

Herry nodded and let the small dog out of the cage. He ran into the forest, the others (and Danny) followed him.

"Uh oh." Atlanta said. The small dog was there, and two very large wild, beastly dogs stood on each side of the small dog.

_Yikes, _Danny thought. He turned back to being visible and stood in front of the others.

"Danny?!" Theresa asked, shocked.

Danny smiled, "Yep. You can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, you might need my help."

"What could you possible do?"

"Well.. I could do…"

Danny didn't have a chance to finish. One of the large dogs jumped to attack Danny but was counter-attacked by a small green form jumped from the back pocket of Danny's jacket.

"CUJO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Danny yelled, shocked.

The others looked confused, and a bit curious, _what was Danny gonna say and what in the world is that?_

The small green form turned out to be a small green puppy, Cujo. He easily fought the larger dog, which was shocking when Cujo won.

The green dog also attacked and stopped the other dogs. He didn't hurt them, just stop them. It all happened so fast that the others, and Danny, didn't even have a chance to attack themselves.

The small green puppy jumped and tackled Danny. He started to lick Danny, who was laughing.

"Cujo! Get off of me! Did you hide in my jacket again?"

If possible, the small green mutt looked guilty.

"Uhhh…. Danny?" Theresa asked.

"Oh sorry. This is my dog, Cujo. He's…. unique."

_Weird, _Jay thought. _This deserves to be brought to Hera's attention._

"Danny-"

Jay couldn't finish. A large, three headed beast jumped out of the bushes. It, strangely enough, had a snake for a tail.

_My ghost sense didn't go off… which means it's not a ghost?!_

Cujo growled. Atlanta and the others got out swords, except for Herry and Danny. Danny's hands, to the awe of the others, glowed green with green flames. Herry grabbed the snake tail in a struggle,

"Anytime guys!"

Danny shook his head and shot a green blast at the snake, ripping its head off. But, the head grew right back as if it was never gone.

"What was that?" Jay asked his eyes narrow.

"Thanks." Herry asked slightly dazed.

"Step back." Danny said. Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Why?" Theresa asked.

"Don't want anyone getting hurt from Cujo."

"What? Are you crazy? News flash! Cujo is tiny!" Neil yelled frantically.

"Sometimes. Cujo attack!"

The Titans watched shocked as the small, green puppy grew. It was as big as the beast they were fighting! Cujo was still green and glowing but he no longer looked cute. He had fangs and his eyes were a scary red. The titans watched as Cujo attacked the beast, then to their amazement and Danny's shock, the beast started to… nuzzle? Cujo, if possible for a dog, looked a bit taken back. He didn't attack but started to cuddle back.

"Dude… I think it likes your dog…." Neil said.

_Okay, officially the weirdest thing I've seen._

Danny was in disbelief. Jay and the others had their mouths agape.

Jay, however, was also very suspicious, _Okay, this thing must belong to Chronis. Or something. Danny has explaining to do, especially from those green… flames from his hands. This is very weird._

"We need to go to Hera."

The others looked at Jay shocked, "What?"

"Who's that?" Danny asked curiously. Jay sighed.

"We all have some explaining to do. You and your….dog…. are very weird and most obviously a bit magic. So we need to go to Hera."

_Magic, _Danny thought amused, _that's new._

"Still, who's Hera?"

"We'll explain when we get there."

Danny shrugged. The large beast that had taken a liking to Cujo had already left, leaving Cujo a bit sad. Cujo turned back into a puppy and

**author note: **

**Like it? I have a sick sense of humor, therefore the Cerberus and Cujo. No its not gay, you'll find out later why. It makes sense though, Cerberus is a mutt of hell and Cujo is a ghost dog that has a bit of a monster side. Anyway, why is Jay taking Danny and Cujo to Hera? It was explained. In some place where the Greek legends are real, and they see something like that, they're gonna think it's magic. Or maybe that there was a lost hero or that the prophecy was one off….. hehehehe…**

**-CWA**


	4. Hmmmm

**Chapter 3- Hmmm…**

**(With Chronis):**

"Hmmm." Chronis said quietly. "Strange."

Chronis watched Cerberus whimper and whine. If Chronis didn't know any better, he would think that Cerberus was sad, or lonely. But it was the gate keeper of the underworld. Why would it by sad? Or lonely?

Never the less, Chronis got Cerberus up and ready to attack again. _Still don't know how those mortals defeated this mutt._

**With the Titans and Danny:**

Danny, and Cujo, followed Jay and the others in the school to a….janitor closet?

_Strange, but I've seen stranger._

Jay took his necklace into the lock and Danny watched as the gears on it turned and unlocked. Once inside the janitor closet, which was a tight fit, Jay clicked the light above. Danny was in minor awe at the wall blue that formed, it reminded him of the ghost zone.

Jay walked through the glowing blue wall, and the others followed. Theresa motioned Danny to come along. Danny walked through the wall, slightly hesitating. Cujo eagerly walked through. Danny sighed and walked through. He looked around in slight awe.

"Where am I?"

"New Olympia. The Greek legends and myths are real." Jay said. Danny, to their shock, didn't seem fazed. _Ghosts are real, why not Greek legends?_

"Okay. That's cool, I met Pandora once."

Everyone was a bit shock at his ease.

"Why are you here?"

Jay turned, "Hera! We all need some explanations."

Hera raised an eyebrow. Her gaze went to Danny, taking in his shockingly white hair, glowing neon eyes, and the faint white glow that surrounded him. Jay coughed nervously.

"This is Danny. Danny this is Hera."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too."

Hera looked thoughtful, _His voice…has an echo effect. A spell maybe?_

"Anyway, as you can see we need some answers. Danny is obviously not normal and is magic, and shows up right before we run into a three-headed beast. So what is he?"

"You want to know what young Danny is?"

"Yes," Jay said.

"Why ask me? I surely don't know. Why not ask Danny?"

"Well I…." Jay was at a loss for words.

"Why not just ask me?"

"I'm….sorry. We just had to be careful." Jay carefully explained to Danny.

"So," Herry said, "What are you then?"

"And I would tell you because….."

"Because we're the good guys." Jay said. Danny narrowed his eyes and got right into Jay's face.

"Just because people say they're the good guys doesn't mean they are. The last people I met, they called themselves the good guys. And what did they do? Go around shooting everything they didn't understand, including me, and trying to capture me to do painful experiments."

"Why would they try to capture you?"

Danny backed away from Jay, and looked a bit sad.

"Because of what I am. So sorry if I'm a bit hesitant to tell you what I am."

Hera looked a bit interested, _What is that child?_

The others looked at Danny, a bit sad. Jay and Herry felt a bit guilty.

"We still need to know," Jay said.

"No you don't. Come on, Cujo."

To everyone's awe Danny and Cujo disappeared. Outside magic wasn't possible to do while at New Olympus.

Jay looked down in guilt and muttered quietly, "My fault. Now we may never know."

Theresa looked at him in anger, "Danny has been nothing but nice to us and you! And he just left, possibly forever! And all you care about knows what he was and how he did things!"

Atlanta looked as angry as Theresa. Archie glared at the space Danny once was.

"As for the three headed beast," Hera said, gaining everyone's attention, "That was Cerberus. The three-headed dog-beast with a snake tail that guards the gate to the Underworld. Letting all the souls enter, and none to leave. If you're having trouble with her, she loves cake."

"She? Cerberus is a girl?" Herry exclaimed in shock. Hera looked mildly amused.

"Yes, she is a girl. Not many people known that though."

_Explains why she would like cake…_

"Well, we need to set up a trap…"

"I'll go back a cake." Theresa said, as she and Atlanta left to the kitchen to fix a cake as bait. Odie, Herry, Archie, and Jay went to go fix a trap.

**_In the kitchen:_**

"Why did ya snap at Jay?" Atlanta said as she stirred the batter.

"I don't know. He was being unfair to Danny, who has been nothing but kind to us."

"Good point."

"He's not that bad looking either…."

"Also a good point."

**_Ten minutes later:_**

"GUYS!" Jay shouted. Soon, the Titans were gathered in the great half of New Olympus.

"We got a plan to catch Cerberus. Let's go."

"Don't leave without me."

Everyone stopped and turned around to see Danny holding Cujo while floating a foot of the ground with a large grin on his face.

_How is he floating? _Jay thought suspicious.

"Danny!" Atlanta and Theresa shouted. Once they saw everyone's looks, they blushed.

"Where did you go?" Neil asked, curiously.

"I had to go get something. I'm back now, and ready to help."

"Good." Jay said.

**_In the forest:_**

"Cake?" Danny asked in disbelief, "Cerberus likes cake…"

"Yes," Neil said who was catching Danny up to date, "Apparently Cerberus is also a girl."

"Explains why she liked Cujo. They're both dogs of the dead."

"What?" Jay asked.

"Nothing."

"Anyway," Jay said, "Odie, Harry, Neil set up the trap. Atlanta, Theresa, you guys help with the bait. Archie, Danny, and I will be over here ready."

Odie rolled his eyes as Harry, Neil, and he went to set up the trap. Theresa and Atlanta followed them with the rather large cake in their hands.

Once they were out of ear shot, Jay and Archie turned to Danny.

"Leave Theresa alone," Jay said, glaring.

"And Atlanta." Archie said, also glaring at the poor confused Danny.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you see," Archie said, "They're getting little girl crushes on you. And we don't like it. Leave them alone!"

Danny was taken back, "Sorry. I didn't know."

"How could you not know?" Jay asked, obviously not believing him. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"I honestly didn't know. In the future I'll deny I said it, but I'm clueless."

Archie and Jay continued to glare at Danny, _That won't stop him from making a move_. Danny sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I already have a girlfriend."

Archie and Jay were a bit taken back. The others had just walked up, only hearing the last part of Danny's sentence.

"You already have a girlfriend?" Odie asked.

"Way to go," Herry said, "What's she like?"

"Who is she?" Theresa asked quietly. Atlanta looked at the ground. Neil seemed impressed with Danny.

"What does she look like?"

Danny, along with the others, raised an eyebrow at Neil who just shrugged.

"Well, she's gothic. She has black hair and violet eyes. She's also the love of my half-life."

Jay's eyes narrowed, _Half-life?_

Archie, Harry and Neil had the same expression on their faces, a look of confusion and shock, _Love of his life? A bit much._

Odie whistled, _somehow it's fitting that he's with a Goth._

Theresa and Atlanta seemed to have an almost day-dream expression on their face, _So romantic._

"She's an ultra recycle vegan. Meaning, she doesn't eat anything with a face."

_I might get along with this girl, _Atlanta thought.

"Her name's Samantha Manson, but if you care about your health, you'll call Sam."

"Why? Samantha's a beautiful name." Theresa said. Danny snorted.

"She's a Goth, that's why she hates her name and prefers Sam. She's a night person born into a painfully bright family. As for why it would be painful to your health if you call her Samantha, have you even been kicked with a combat boot?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Lucky."

"Anyway," Jay said a bit happier now that he knew for sure that Danny wouldn't take Theresa, "Let's go set the trap."

Soon, Danny and the others were behind some bushes and trees. Only after a few minutes, Cerberus jumped out of the bushes across from the trap. She devoured the cake, and Odie quickly pressed the button that set the trap off, capturing Cerberus. Cerberus desperately dug a hole and went underneath the trap that held her.

"Oh no." Odie said. They all jumped out of the bushes and got ready to attack. Cujo, however, just grew back into his monstrous size and calmly went up to Cerberus. Cerberus looks happy to see Cujo again, and she walked up to him and started to nuzzle.

"Great, they like each other."

Jay looked surprised at Danny's sarcasm, "How's that bad?"

"Cujo uses his monstrous size to go after his chew toy and destroyed several large trees, and now…. There're two of them. Still, I'm happy Cujo found someone…..I think…."

Before anyone could say anything else on the topic, a flash of light blinded them. When the opened their eyes, Danny saw a man who was slightly tall, with gray-black hair, red eyes, and a scar on his face, he was wearing a suit.

"Chronis…" Jay growled. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… seems Cerberus isn't as vicious as I hoped. And eight heroes? That's new."

**Author Note: Good so far? You really like it? Please press that magically epic button that says Review.**

**The next chapter will be what's going on in Amity Park, while Danny's away. I figured I need to do that, sorry.**

**-CWA**


	5. Meanwhile

**Chapter 4- Meanwhile….**

Sam swiftly grabbed the thermos and sucked Desiree into it. Sam shook up the thermos.

"Where did you send him?" Sam growled.

"No-no-where…will…yo-you…will be… able to…get him..."

Even though her words were jumbled, Desiree's crackled insane laughter could be heard clearly.

"You will tell me where he is, or I'll suck the Box Ghost and Klemper in there too. And bury this thermos ten feet under."

If Tucker or Danny were here, they would be impressed with Sam's threat. Desiree, though Sam and Tucker didn't hear it, sighed. Sam shook the thermos one more time then stopped to hear Desiree's reply.

"I sent him to another dimension. You can't reach him."

Sam's lip quivered, then she glared the glare of death at the thermos.

"You better hope he's okay, Desiree. Or I will personally end you, but this time, you won't come back."

Desiree gulped, _that human child is truly frightening sometimes._

Sam, finally losing a bit of her macho façade, let the tears freely fall down her face, knowing that Desiree wouldn't see them.

Sam sighed. She sat down on the blanket and looked at the empty spot where Danny was. She put the thermos beside her and got out her phone.

_"Hello."_

_"Tucker…"_

_"Sam? Aren't you on some date with Danny?"_

_"….."_

_"Sam?"_

_"…."_

_"What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Come here to the park and I'll explain."_

Sam set against the tree and waited until Tucker came. She didn't have to wait long though. Soon, Tucker was running towards her with several to-go bags in his  
hands.

"SAM!" Tucker painted, "What's wrong? Where's Danny?"

Tucker wheezed from running so much and plopped down. Sam sniffled and glared at the thermos. She looked at Tucker and explained everything. From Danny and her having a good time, to Danny saying a wish, to Desiree transporting him somewhere.

"A yellow portal?" Tucker asked intrigued.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's safe to assume he won't be in the Ghost Zone. Those portals are green. Ya said this one was yellow. Might be a different dimension."

Sam blinked and Tucker looked at her confused, "What?"

"That….actually sounded smart."

Tucker, as a reply, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well," Sam said, "I suggest we go see Clockwork first. Danny might be in trouble."

"Yeah." Tucker muttered, "And before you do something too drastic to Desiree. Geesh."

A man, whose face was in the shadows, sat in his over-comfort chair as he stared at the screen. He had only turned on the screen a moment before to check up on his favorite little badger.

"Hmmm…" the man said, "Young Daniel? Missing. Well, I better go get him."

The man, though the face still in shadows, had a devilish smile on his face. He petted his cat, Maddie.

Clockwork turned to the young teens that had entered his lair.

"I cannot."

Sam glared, "WHY THE HELL NOT? Danny could be in trouble!"

Tucker, on the other hand, just muttered, "I hate it when he answers the question before we ask it. That's just damn creepy."

Clockwork, if possible, smirked.

"I said that I cannot. Daniel is in another dimension, and he is safe. However, since you feel so strong with your feelings, you may ask Frostbite for assistance."  
Sam smacked her forehead, "The Infi-Map, duh!"

Sam grabbed Tucker's wrist and dragged him with her to the specter that they *ahem* _borrowed. _Though, both were sure that the Fentons wouldn't have minded. And it wasn't as if they could ask because then they would have to explain. Besides, it was easy to just _sneak _in.

"Ah! Servants of The Great One, where is the Great One?"

Frostbite walked out of the doors of the ice kingdom, his guards not the far behind him. They glared suspiciously at the live humans.

Sam stared into the eyes of the yeti-like ghost in front of her with a death glare.

"I am not one of Danny's servants! I'm his girlfriend!"

Frostbite looked a bit taken back from Sam's outburst and then looked at her.

"I apologize," Frostbite said sincerely as he bowed slightly.

Sam sighed, she has been a bit 'snappy.' She was immensely worried about Danny and she really missed him.

"Frostbite," Tucker said, "We need to use the Infi-Map."

Frostbite's eyes narrowed, "Why would you need to use the great Infi-Map?"

"Desiree sent him to another dimension. We need to save him, please Frostbite."

Sam had a very good 'puppy-dog pout', surprisingly. Frostbite sighed.

"Perhaps….. This is a very strange accordance though."

Unknown to them, a very evil ghost slipped into the castle to gather the Infi-Map himself.

Frostbite looked deep in thought, for a yeti-like ghost anyway.

They all jumped, startled, when they heard a loud evil laugh from the castle. They turned to see Vlad Plasimus standing there behind them with two knocked-out ice guards.

"Young Daniel… in another dimension. This will be entertaining." Vlad smirked, "Take me to Daniel!"

When Vlad commanded the map. Sam and Tucker quickly ran to him. They held on tight to the Infi-Map.

"NOO!"

All three of them grunted and shouted as they fought played a game of tug-of-war. Tucker got pushed away and a yellow light took Vlad and Sam. Tucker and Frostbite starred at the now empty space. Tucker blinked and whined.

"Now that's just not fair. I wanted to help!"

Frostbite sent a mild glare at the teen.

**Author Note:**

**Some people were shocked when they learned a few chapters ago that Cerberus is a girl. This is fanfiction, anything is possible! ;)**

**And besides, I told ya it was based on a dream and in the dream Cerberus liked Cujo. I have twisted dreams. But then again, that's not the weirdest dream I've had. Seriously, I once had a dream where I married Voldemort (more like a nightmare...), a dream that involved aliens, talking stuffed animals, my mom, and a road trip, and one of my strangely realistic dream that I had when my friend spent the night. The dream, her mom came over and started rearranging my fridge. It looked okay, but then in the end it was worse then when it started out. Weirdest part? In the dream, there were KFC (that's a Kentucky Fried Chicken place) leftovers in the fridge and when I woke up I went to the kitchen and honestly excepted KFC leftovers. The dream was THAT realistic…. :/ I was disappointed when I didn't see any KFC… Anyway, sorry that this is a bit short, but school started again and its more difficult to find time to write.**

**And please take my poll :)**

**-CWA**


	6. Hey, I'm Sam

**Chapter 5- "Hey, I'm Sam."**

***Class of the Titans***

"Hmm… seems Cerberus isn't as vicious as I hoped. And eight heroes? That's new."

"We're still good enough to take you down."

Danny was a bit taken back. Jay and the others had swords and other weapons out and pointed at Chronis. Danny's hands glowed green with green flames (an ecto-blast ready for launching). Chronis slightly raised an eyebrow at Danny, who just glared at him. Danny might not know Chronis, but even Danny could tell he was most defiantly an evil fruitloop.

_Interesting. _Chronis thought. Jay and the others started to attack Chronis. Chronis, however, easily dodged each swing and sword. Danny threw his ecto-blast at him, which hit him. Chronis seemed momentarily shocked, _how did that child manage to hit me?_

Danny charged another ecto-blast and shot it at Chronis. Chronis, who now expected such an attack, dodged the strange attack.

Jay and the others still tried to attack, and Danny shot ecto-blasts.

This went on for awhile, the Titans and Danny attacking Chronis who just dodged and sent attacks of his own.

"How disappointing. The heroes from the prophecy failing. You," Chronis looked at Danny, "have minor potential. However, none of you can stop me."

Chronis short, ego-boosting, speech was cut short. A yellow flash appeared in between the heroes and Chronis. Cujo stopped playing with Cerberus and sniffed the air. He seemed happy, but then he growled at the yellow flash. Danny's eyes widened, regonizing it as the flash that sent him here.

"GIVE IT!"

Danny recognized Sam's voice and he watched as the yellow light disappeared and showed a blue-skinned vampire-looking man with a cape that was floating slightly and playing tug-of-war with a map with a girl around Danny's age with short black hair, a black skirt with green checkered pattern, a black crop shirt with a purple oval, purple leggings, and black combat boots.

The two seemed to not notice the others, who were starring at them with confusion and disbelief. _What the hell, _Harry thought.

_Who are they?_

_Hmm, _Jay thought, _Danny seems to know them by the way he's glaring at the vampire-person-thing._

"Let go child!"

"NO!"

The two were still pulling on the map. Danny glared at the man. He charged an ecto-blast and fired it.

"VLAD!"

The girl seemed shocked and quickly won the match of tug-of-war, since her opponent was currently knocked to the ground and into a wall.

"Danny!"

"Sam!"

Danny and 'Sam' ran towards each other, hugged, and shared a quick kiss on the cheek. Chronis seemed entirely disgusted by them, Jay and the guys laughed slightly, and the girls thought it was romantic. No one noticed Vlad getting up.

"I'm so glad I found you."

"What happened Sam?"

"I'll explain later."

"Oh, how touching."

Danny turned towards Vlad, glaring at the man. He stepped in front of Sam protectively.

"Get this through your thick cheese head, I will never join you!"

Vlad tapped his chin, "Pity. So much potential, wasted on… helping people. Guess, I'll just destroy you."

Chronis looked at both of them thoughtfully, _I think this is best to just sit and watch. _He gazed at the Titans, _somewhere different though._ Chronis disappeared. Jay, turning his attention back to Chronis a moment before, was angry, _We had a chance. And we missed it!_

Jay sighed and looked back towards Danny and Vlad. _I wonder what he meant by joining him._

Vlad flied higher until he above the ally. Danny followed. Both of them had their hands charged with ecto-blasts. They shot them at each other repeatedly. Everyone watched since they couldn't really help Danny. Vlad split into four clones, each shooting at him. To Vlad's surprise, Danny also split into four.

"HA!" Danny cried, "I've been working on that for awhile now. Looks like you're not as special as you thought. Why don't you just go and get a cat!"

Vlad glared at Danny in pure rage. Both of them, and their clones, all fought. Jay and the others watched the carnage above, with slight awe and confusion. Jay turned towards Sam,

"How long do you think this will last?"

"Probably not long, as Danny remembers that he has the thermos with him. Who are you guys anyway?"

Sam mildly glared at them. Jay coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I'm Jay, this is Theresa, Odie, Neil, Harry, Arty, and Atlanta."

"Hey, I'm Sam."

Theresa seemed thrilled and shook Sam's hand. "It's good to finally meet Danny's girlfriend!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "He's talked about me?"

Danny crashed into some trash cans beside Sam, "Only good things, I swear!"

"Remember the thermos."

Danny smacked his forehead cursing his stupidity and flew back up in the air to continue fighting. He tried to suck Vlad into the thermos, but he missed. Vlad laughed like only a fruitloop mad-man would and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Danny yelled. He floated back down to Sam, Jay, and the others.

"I missed." Danny said sadly. Sam patted his back comforting him.

"It's okay Danny. We'll get him."

Danny perked up, "How did you get here anyway?"

"The Infi-Map."

"Infi-Map?"

Sam turned towards Odie, "Yeah. It takes you where you want to go. Any place, or any time."

"Really? Now that I can use."

Before anyone could attack him, Chronis appeared and stole the Infi-Map and disappeared yet again.

Jay looked angry. "A weapon of that power! And Chronis has it!"

Danny looked at Jay, "It's not a weapon! It's created to help."

"Either way, we need to go to Hera. And you two," Jay looked at Sam and Danny, "have lots of explaining to do."

Sam glared at Jay, but Danny put his arm around her waist to comfort her, "its okay Sam."

She looked over at Cerberus and Cujo who were both nuzzling and she sighed.

"Fine, but who's Hera?"

**Author Note:**

**Good? Congrats if you've read this far. Sorry if its short, but I wanted this spilt up so it's easier to follow. Please do take my poll (I deleted the last one and then put up a new one). So far, very few people have voted. I need to know what story I should do next. I have too many ideas. And I don't want to start them all the same time because then it's too much writing to keep up with and I will get confused and have a headache :(**

**-CWA**

**P.S. Please review. Reviews are magical, they fuel my inspiration to continue writing the story. :)**


	7. Reveal

**Author Note:*pokes head in*….is it safe?... *dodges arrows, apples, rotten tomatoes, and laptops from angry readers* I'M SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to put it off this long, I just got so distracted with school, school clubs, Honor society, choir…etc… and a lot of other school related things! Not to mention my church activities, my book (my ****_real, about to be published book, not fanfiction :P )_**** I'm so sorry! :(**

**-CWA**

**Chapter 6- Reveal**

_A janitor closet, _thought Sam in disbelief. Danny filled her in on the way, so she now knows that the Greek legends and myths are real. It wasn't that much of a stretch, after all her boyfriend is half-ghost, and she's seen Pandora herself. Sam did think that Hera sounded familiar, but it wasn't until Danny started to talk about the Greeks, did it really click. Sam was a bit more surprised when no one on the street gave them a second glace. They had two monster-sized mutts following them! One of them was glowing and the other had a snake tail, but no one even noticed! Well, they had it on the news a few times, but nothing really clicked. _And I thought Amity was clueless._

But finding out that the way to get to New Olympus was through a _janitor closet, _kinda got rid of some the magic. Sam was a bit awed when Jay clicked the light and a blue wall appeared. It was see-through, but at the same time it also wasn't.

"Woah." Sam said quietly, Danny smiled at her and held her hand as they both walked through the wall after the others. Cujo happily followed his owner, and Cerberus happily followed her new 'dog' friend. Sam looked in slight awe at the beauty and glow of New Olympus. _If only it had more black._

"Hera." Jay called out, and soon a woman appeared. She had a long white dress and was elderly with her gray hair in a bun.

"Jay. What is ever wrong?"

Danny coughed awkwardly and stepped forward.

"My nemesis, Vlad Plasimus showed up. And Chronis, your bad dude, got a hold of the Infi-Map."

Hercules walked in holding a large bucket of chicken legs, "Infi-Map?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. The Infi-Map, it allows you to travel anywhere at any time, in anytime. And it allows you to travel to the Zone. I'm Sam, Danny's girlfriend by the way."

Jay narrowed his eyes, "We came here so these two can explain _everything."_

"Including, what was it you said…. The Zone?"

Sam turned to Hermes, the one who had asked the question, and Hercules, who had just entered.

"Who are you two?"

"I'm Hercules. _The _Hercules. This pip-squeak is Hermes."

Sam nodded a hello. Danny sighed,

"And yes, we will explain, _everything."_

Sam looked worried, "_Everything? _Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Danny turned to Hera, "Might be best if you get everyone in here so I don't have to explain it many times. This will benefit everyone, since it was your bad guy that got the Infi-Map."

Hera nodded, and soon the other Greeks came into the main room, including Hades.

"Oh!" Hades cried as he looked at Cerberus and ran over to her, "Cerberus! Old girl, I've been looking _everywhere, _for you."

A large leash appeared in his hands as he went over to Cerberus. All the Greeks were mildly surprised as a large green monstrous dog stood in front of Cerberus protectively and growled.

Danny chuckled, "Sorry about Cujo. Him and Cerberus became friends. And well, he does like his friends."

_Cerberus made a friend, _Hades thought slightly amused and surprised. Finally understanding that Cujo wouldn't let him to Cerberus, he backed off.

"So, explaining?" Harry said; he was getting impatient. Everyone else was very curious to see what Danny would have to say.

Sam moved closer to Danny, "Let me say some stuff first."

Danny nodded and Sam stepped forward, "First off, we're from a different dimension. Clockwork, we'll explain him in a second, told me shortly before I arrived here VIA Infi-Map. Second off, in that dimension things are a bit different, and lastly, Danny is a hero. Plain as that. Despite the fact that people in our dimension think he's a villain just because of what he is."

_Dude, _Odie thought, _what in the gods could he be that make people think he's a villain._

_Well, _Atlanta thought, _that's a bit racist. _

_Interesting. _Hera thought. Jay narrowed his eyes.

_A different dimension, _Danny thought a bit taken back, _well I guess that explains some things._

"Well, what is he?" Neil asked, impatiently.

Danny sighed, "Well, first off, I think the ghosts in this dimension are different than the ones back home."

_Ghosts? _Theresa thought confused.

"I'm a ghost."

_GHOST?! _All the Titans thought.

"How could you be a ghost, you have the aura of a living, a bit faint, but a living aura."

Danny looked at Hades, "That's a different story. I'm not a FULL ghost. I'm a halfa. Half ghost, half human. Half dead…"

Everyone watched as two white-blue rings formed around Danny's waist. His attire changed into blue jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt with red collar and a red oval. His white hair changed into jet black hair and his glowing neon green eyes dimmed and changed into a sparkling blue. _Woah, _Arty thought.

"….half alive. Which is why, I guess, that my aura is a bit….different."

"How," Hera asked, "is it possible for you to be only half dead?"

Danny sighed, "My parents are ghost hunters. When I was fourteen they created a portal to the Ghost Zone, where we come from that where all the ghosts live. Except it didn't work, they left. Sam dared me to go in, and because I also didn't like seeing my parents disappointed, I went inside. However, what I didn't expect was that the ON button to the machine was _inside. _I tripped on a wire and to catch my balance, I grabbed onto the wall. My hand landed on the ON button. I was shocked with electricity and ectoplasm. The electricity killed me, but the ectoplasm saved me. Making me one of the two halfas in existence. The other halfa is Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasimus. He's a fruitloop and evil. He knew my parents in college, and it was their prototype portal that turned him half-ghost. He has a creepy crush on my mom, wants to kill my father, and make me his evil apprentice/son."

"That's messed up," Harry said.

"Tell me about it."

"Who is Clockwork?" Hera asked.

"Clockwork, in our dimension, is a ghost that is also the master of time itself. In a way, he's the Chronis of our dimension. Except he's not evil."

"I have my doubts," Sam muttered as she crossed her arms.

"And what does all this have to do with Chronis?" Hades asked.

"Well, Sam came here from the Infi-Map, which I already explained, unfortunately Vlad also came here. Chronis was there when they appeared. Vlad ran off, and Chronis got a hold of the Infi-Map."

"Hmmm..." Hera said, "…this is a great matter. Is this Vlad person as bad as you say?"

"Worse."  
"How did you defeat him then," Neill asked.

Danny coughed awkwardly and Sam stepped forward, "Well, Danny's whole body was shot with ectoplasm, but Vlad only got shot in the face. This makes Danny an even _more true _halfa than Vlad and more powerful." Sam got a glint of pride in her eyes, "In fact Danny is the most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. He defeated Pariah Dark, whom no other ghost could defeat because he was so powerful, one of the most evil and on the most powerful ghosts in history and the old King of the Ghost Zone, and his whole army single-handedly."

"Really?" Hercules asked with a raised eyebrow, "If everyone's so scared of this Pariah guy, why'd ya face him and where is he now?"

"I did it to protect my family. And he's trapped back inside his coffin with no way out."

"King?" Hermes asked, "If you defeated a king…wouldn't that make you…."

Danny nodded as Jay and the others looked at him with shock, awe, and respect.

"I am Daniel Phantom/Fenton, known as Danny, the King of the Ghost Zone."

Danny mocked a bow and Sam playfully punched his arm. They both chuckled.

The Greeks looked at Danny, impressed, and slightly awed. The Titans were also stunned.

"So…," Hades asked, "What is it like in this so called Ghost Zone? You said it was where all the ghosts 'lived'?"

Danny nodded, "Yep. The Ghost Zone is the total opposite of the realm of the living. There's no solid ground, per say, but it's all purple and green swirls. To get around, you would have to fly, or walk on the floating islands, or a vehicle of sorts. It's actually really cool."

Odie looked thoughtful, "Ya said that ghosts…ah…'lived,' there. 'Lived' in what exactly? I mean, they couldn't just float all the time…. Could they?"

Danny chuckled, "No. Though some lesser ghosts do actually just float around all the time. But basically, all ghosts have a lair. It's usually a floating door. But go through the door, and it's a LOT larger then it appears. Each lair is made from the ghosts' very essence, so it conveys their personality. More powerful ghosts, like Clockwork, don't have a floating door as a lair entrance. It's more of an actual building. And then there are some ghosts, like my friend Frostbite, that live as a pack in certain parts of the zone. One of the sacred rules is to never intrude on another ghost's lair. It's rude, insulting, and the ghost WILL attack, unless you happen to be a friend or something."

Danny took a breath, and decided it was best to transform back. Which he did and Theresa took this chance to ask a question.

"So, what's your lair like?"

"Well, the Ghost King's castle is now my lair. When it belonged to Pariah, it was really creepy, dark, and green. Then during our battle, it was reduced to ruins. But now it is my lair, and it rebuilt itself to my image. It's now really beautiful and larger than it once was. It's black with a white door, and on the white door is a black version of my symbol, by the way, this," Danny pointed to his back where his DP symbol was at, "is my signature symbol. It's a white D with a black P, it stands for Danny Phantom."

Danny smiled goofily, and Hera pondered.

"You said that intruding on a ghost's lair is one of the sacred rules, what are the others?"

_Well, _Danny thought, _Best to give the rules that ALL ghosts know by heart. Walker's ridicules rules don't really count since he made them up… seriously no wearing purple striped socks on a Sunday afternoon? Geesh…Hmm...Best to say this as a…more a ghost than human... _Danny shivered.

"Well, one of the rules is to not kill a human being. Killing a human is below us, as ghosts we are already undead, and suffer. We do not wish that upon any one. Only two ghosts in history have ever dared to break that rule, one being Pariah and the other…well, he is no longer a problem." _Best not to get into Dan, _"One is to never ask a ghost what its obsession is." Danny received a few confused looks, "Ah…every ghost has an obsession, even halfas like myself. This obsession is a reason that we become a ghost in the first place. We either had an actual obsession that was really powerful while we were alive and carried it to death, or our last thought was so powerful that it led us to become a ghost and became our obsession. Asking a ghost's obsession is like asking a random person on the street that you don't know to strip down _butt naked, _and to tell you their deepest darkest secrets. It's different if you figure it out on your own. Or if that ghost tells you it's obsession willingly, and that is a great sign of trust and respect, by the way. And the other one I can remember is to not fight on Christmas. Details are a bit sketchy, but basically, no ghost should fight another ghost on Christmas. Even if they're worst enemies and wish to end the other, _No fighting on Christmas._"

Hera thought over this information. Neil raised an eyebrow, "No fighting on Christmas where does that make sense!"

Danny shrugged, "Like I said, details are sketchy. But it is a rule that all ghosts are to follow, if you don't, and then you get put into Walker's prison. Which is not a good place to be considering he is strick, makes obscure rules up himself, and will lock up for thousands of years."

They all nodded. Hera sighed, "what to do about Chronis..."

Danny looked thoughtful, "Well, do you know where he usually hides out?"

The Titans shared a look. Jay stepped forward, "He is usually somewhere on the outskirts of town"

Danny nodded, "Okay. By now, Plasimus has, most likely, already teamed up with Chronis-" Danny held up his hand to stop them from saying anything, "-even if that's unlikely for this Chronis guy. Plasimus has his ways; after all he is a sleazy fruit-loop. Our best bet would be a head on strike. There's no way we could _sneak _in, if this Chronis is as good as ya say. Cujo can help us find Chronis's exact location. They won't know what hit 'em."

Sam smiled at Danny. Danny looked at her a bit confused, then it dawned on him and he looked offended, "Hey! I have my moments!"

Sam scoffed, "I know, Danny."

Danny smiled goofily. Hera looked thoughtful, "For one so young, and while I may not fully approve the method, that was a good plan. I wish you all the best of luck."

Hera left swiftly and gracefully, like a goddess. The other Greek legends soon followed. All of them, that is, except Hades. He smiled at Danny.

"I knew there was something about you….you'll have to show me this 'Ghost Zone,' sometime. I wonder if it's anything like my beloved underworld…."

He then left swiftly, to return to his netherworld.


	8. Another Visitor

**Author Note: Don't kill me…don't kill me… don't kill me… but I have a major writer block and I lost my inspiration. However, since the rules don't allow just an author note, I will give you the epilogue of the story, where Hades goes into the Ghost Zone.**

**If anyone is interested in adoption, PM me. Rules: You must credit me, you must use my chapters till chapter 6, and when done, you may or may not use the epilogue below. As soon as you post all six chapters, I will take this story down, yet I will keep this epilogue up (as a separate story) until you use it and if you don't use it, then I just keep it as a separate story. Deal?**

**If interested, PM me. First come, first serve. Please take my poll on my profile… **

**I'm very sorry.**

**-CWA**

**Epilogue/Another Visiter:**

Hades was fascinated, ah yes… very interested indeed. The Ghost King, Danny, had shown him a portal to this 'Ghost Zone'. Hades looked around, intrigued. This place was similar, yet so different from his beloved Underworld.

Danny couldn't stay to show him around, as he had business with someone called 'The Observers.' Hades could notice that he wasn't too happy about it either. Danny did, however, say that when he wanted to get back, to head over to his castle.

When Hades asked what castle, his reply was a laugh and a 'you'll know it when you see it.'

Hades wondered around, taking in all the sights and sounds. The place was different, yet it had the similar feel of death.

He looked around at all the…green…_at least my underworld has a sense of taste and fashion…._

Still, he was captivated. The floating doors, the green, the fact that there's no ground…everything was so…unique and different.

He floated, something that he learned he was able to do, over to a green octopus. He observed it closely, wondering if it was like his minions in the netherworld.

"Newbies…" the ghost muttered and disappeared.

Hades blinked… _that was odd…_

Perhaps these ghosts thought he was just a new ghost. He smirked, perhaps you get some dirt on some people…

He went up to a strange ghost that was a male. It had blue skin, red eyes, and wore a purple cloak.

"It's nice to meet you, Hades…"

Hades blinked, "You know me?"

"I am Clockwork…"

"Ah…the young ghost, Danny, mentioned you. Are you truly like Chronis?"  
"Indeed I am…and no, I will not give you 'dirt' on my young apprentice."

"Party pooper."

"I've been told…"

Hades sighed, "_Fine…_ do you at least know where that castle is so I can get out of here? I mean, it's nice and all, but I do have an underworld to manage…"

Clockwork pointed behind Hades, and he turned around.

"Oh…well, thank you..."

But Clockwork was already gone. Hades, however, felt a bit stupid that he didn't see the large castle.

He wondered through to the castle doors.

"I wonder what this place is…"

"My lair."

Hades spun around, clutching his chest, "You…scared…me…me!"

Danny laughed, "Sorry, but yeah. This is my home, my lair. So, you ready to get back?"

"Yeah….if I…live long enough…"

"You're already dead, and you're a Greek god…"

"Touché."


End file.
